Puker
The Puker[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3704993&id=18523496658 Facebook: Dead Space Community] is a new type of Necromorph encountered in Dead Space 2. Description The Puker is a Necromorph recombinant that mutates the host's fingers into blade-like appendages and peels the skin on its jaw and upper torso away, revealing the trachea and hints of the ribcage. Its stomach is distended, possibly from storing the vomit upon which its name is based, and its eyelids are also sagged around gray eyes. Because of the acidity of the vomit, the host's lower jaw has melted off. The concept art showed it having bladed arms, but during a video before the game's release it was shown as having just hands. One very distinctive feature about the Puker is the fact that it has three legs. Its left leg is now used as its right leg, and another leg-like appendage is made out of necrotic flesh that has grown out of the Puker's hip. The Puker's right leg is slung around the left, with no use but for balance. Strategy The Puker attacks by vomiting caustic fluids towards its prey. To make matters worse, their severed limbs spray a similar caustic arterial spray upon dismemberment, making engaging the creature up close a very bad idea. The acidity of the fluids could explain for the lack of skin on the lower jaw and upper chest, they having been burnt away by the vomit. The reason for its third leg is conjectured to allow the Puker to use the floor as an advantage if knocked down, as it is much more difficult to dodge the Puker's vomit when it is on the floor, and it doesn't seem to injure the Puker if you knock it on the ground. The Puker also seems to produce its corrosive bile quicker when on the floor, this can be hinted in the Dead Space 2 Dementia trailer, and is shown in the Dead Space 2 Developer Walkthrough with Steve Papoutsis. Trivia *As shown in the Dementia trailer, the Puker's skin seems to peel away or open up as it vomits, revealing its body cavity in a similar manner to the Flytrap. Although, in E3 footage of the Puker, its jaw distends as it vomits. The two variants of the new Necromorph's attacks may be for longer-range and shorter-range targets. *In some of the concept art of the Puker it had Slasher blades. The current concept appears to have sharp three-fingered hands. *Pukers can still vomit without their head. *If Isaac severed any of the Puker's limbs, acid will also leak out of the wounds. This gives Isaac more of a risk when facing this form of Necromorph up close. *The Puker is one out of four Necromorph variants playable in the Dead Space 2 Multiplayer. thumb|right|200px|Puker Death scene Death Scenes *Isaac is grabbed by the Puker as it vomits acid-like vomit around his neck and helmet. The Puker then rips off Isaac's helmet and vomits in Isaac's mouth and down his throat, burning his mouth and esophagus with the caustic fluids. Isaac regurgitates the vomit and collapses on the floor, dead. *If Isaac is able to fend the Puker off, he will grab the creature's head with his hand and break the head off over his arm, stunning the Puker and giving Isaac his chance to finish it off for good. Gallery Kjkjkj.jpg|The Puker's death scene File:DeadSpace2Dementia - Puker.jpg|The Puker as seen in Dead Space 2's Dementia trailer File:Puker In-Game.png|The Puker in-game File:DS2.jpg|Concept art of the Puker's face File:Facebook - The Puker.png|An older concept of the Puker File:concept_puker.jpg|A full-body concept art of the Puker Dead-Space-2-Screenshots.jpg|the Puker doing what it does best Sources Category:Necromorphs Category:Dead Space 2